Perte
by Ahoris
Summary: Kaito est mort. Et Gon ne peut le supporter.


La rage, la douleur, la perte.

Kaito est mort.

Kaito est mort.

Kaito-est-mort.

Il tomba à genoux par terre, sur le sol glacé et vit le corps de son ami défiguré s'écrouler sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il ne sentit même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues inlassablement.

Il ne comprenais pas. Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ?

Kaito était trop fort pour se faire tuer comme ça.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire revivre les morts. Déclara Pito sans aucune émotion.

Gon ne l'écouta même pas et resta figé à regarder le cadavre de Kaito gisant au sol.  
Il était vide, mort à l'intérieur. Plus rien n'importait.  
C'était de sa faute, entièrement. SI il ne l'avait pas suivit sans penser aux conséquences, si il n'était pas venu, si il n'avait pas été si idiot... Kaito serait en vie.

Il n'aurait pas perdu son bras.

Il n'aurait pas perdu la vie.

C'est à ce moment là, que l'âme de Gon se fissura.

Une partie de lui même lui hurlait de tuer Pito car c'était de sa faute, et l'autre partie en surface restait inerte sachant que la faute lui revenait en vérité.

Et une bataille se lança, le faisant peu à peu perdre la raison. Qui avait raison ? Était-ce de sa faute à lui ? De la sienne ? Est-ce que ça importait ?

Il vit Pito lancé son pouvoir et crut.  
Crut qu'elle allait soigner Kaito.  
Car après tout, il ne pouvait pas être mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle mentait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait le soigner, alors elle allait le faire. Elle le devait. Elle se soignerai le bras plus tard. Elle DEVAIT le soigner.

Mais elle ne le soigna pas.

Elle se soigna, elle. Pas lui. Pas l'homme à qui elle avait arraché la vie sans aucune considération. À qui elle avait meurtri le corps après la mort.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui, le bras complètement remit et une détermination sans faille dans le regard.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je dois te tuer Gon.

Il l'a regarda sans comprendre. Le tuer, lui ?

Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il pouvait mourir.

Ça n'avait aucune putain d'importance.

Mais elle devait payer. Son âme fissurée se brisa complètement.

Elle allait mourir pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Une aura sombre et meurtrière se dégagea du jeune garçon. L'aura était rouge sang et noire comme la mort.  
La mort. C'était ce que Pito ressentait. Elle allait mourir. Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce par de violentes bourrasques. Les bougies s'éteignirent. Les meubles se cassèrent.

Et alors que Gon se relevait son corps se transforma. Il devint grand et incroyablement musclé. Mais ce qui était probablement le plus impressionnant était son aura qui croissait sans limite.

La rage et la souffrance se mélangeaient à l'air, le rendant irrespirable.

Pito trembla, il était capable de tuer le roi. C'était une Certitude.

Alors elle se précipita sur lui avec toute sa puissance pour l'achever avant qu'il ne prenne trop de puissance, mais c'était trop tard.  
Gon disparut.

Et Pito fut prit d'une peur panique. Où était-il ? Était-il allé tuer le roi ?

Elle se précipita à sa poursuite. Mais le trouva non loin d'elle.

Viens. Je ne veux pas saccagé cet endroit. Sa voix était profonde et guttural, elle résonna dans le hall vide. Elle était bien loin de la voix habituelle de l'enfant de 12 ans.

Elle le suivit en silence, pétrifiée. Comment allait-elle le tuer ?

Elle essaya de l'attaquer par derrière mais il l'évita avec aisance. Et lui donna un coup de pied tellement puissant qu'il l'envoya à plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Ses côtes avaient probablement été brisées, la pluspart de ses organes internes avaient été touchés et un poumon devait être perforé aussi car elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle cracha une tonne de sang et compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance tandis qu'elle retombait dans le vide.

Il lui lança son attaque pierre-papier-ciseaux, qui lui brisa la colonne et l'envoya s'écraser contre les arbres avec tant de puissance qu'ils se brisèrent sous l'impact.

Alors qu'elle gisait contre un arbre, la respiration coupée, elle se sentit soulagée.

Ce pouvoir n'était pas infini.

Seule une personne naturellement douée et ayant perdu tout espoir de vivre pouvait utilisé une tel puissance. Un tel pouvoir allait lui faire perdre des années de vies, et probablement lui faire perdre son Nen.

Alors elle était heureuse de mourir.  
Le roi ne serait plus jamais menacer par cet enfant.

Ce fut ses dernières pensées car le poings de Gon sabbatit sur son crâne l'écrasant dans un bruit écœurant, l'achevant.  
Et il continua ainsi, à la frapper alors qu'elle était morte. Utilisant toute son aura, l'usant jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus.

Puis Kirua arriva, complètement choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Une silhouette bien différente de son ami. Un monstre sanguinaire continuant de frapper un cadavre.

\- Gon, c'est bien toi ?

Gon se releva lentement se retournant vers son meilleur ami. Trempée du sang de sa victime et le regard vide.

Le cœur de Kirua se serra, est-ce que Gon allait s'en remettre ? Son apparence lui faisait penser à celle de Biscuit mais il comprit que c'était totalement différent. Gon avait du utilisé un pouvoir immense, combien d'années cela lui avait-il coûté ?

Alors qu'il pensait à ça complètement abattu, le corps sans tête de Pito se releva.  
Elle avait avant de mourir utilisé son Nen pour que son corps tue Gon même après la mort.

Et elle l'attaqua. Gon n'avait pas réagit. Et Kirua, bien qu'extrêmement rapide n'avait pas réagit assez vite non plus.

Gon venait de perdre son bras.

\- Je vais bien. Souffla Gon. Je ne joue même pas les durs. Je suis heureux, je suis comme Kaito, c'est comme ma rédemption. Souffla-t-il à Kirua, le temps d'un battement de cils. Et Kirua fut profondément choqué par ses paroles. Il avait perdu son ami.

La seconde d'après Gon frappa le corps désarticulé de la fourmi et enfonça son bras dans son torse.

Je te laisse mon bras. Lui dit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre une dernière fois toute sa puissance et perdre tout son Nen, voir sa vie.

\- Gon ! Hurla Kirua horrifié, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Et Gon s'arrêta.

OoO

Alors c'est très court, mais j'ai écrit ça sur le moment, juste après avoir vu l'épisode. C'était vraiment un épisode de fou ! Enfin voilà, c'est sur ce que nos deux persos ont pu ressentirent à ce moment là.

Je trouve que la chanson burry a friend de billie va totalement avec x')  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, bonne soirée/journée =)


End file.
